A Safe Pair Of Hands
by 07bumblebee07
Summary: All Rapunzel wanted to do was help Jack and Hiccup's relationship along. She just didn't realise she may have ruined everything instead… (HiccupxJack/Hijack/Frostcup) Big Four Crossover/Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons Characters
_So yeah..._

 _Just read it._

* * *

 **A Safe Pair Of Hands**

 **Chapter One**

Rapunzel wasn't Jack's first choice. Hiccup was.  
But when Jack needed advice _about_ Hiccup, he couldn't exactly ask the boy. And so, his other best friend Rapunzel was the one he had cornered late at night, accompanied by half a packet of Oreos, a bag of popcorn and a paused DVD of The Lord of The Rings. He could've cornered Merida, but she was still at work.

So it was to Rapunzel he had confessed everything.

 _Everything._ How he couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup. How he was struggling to keep his feelings hidden. How he was scared that if Hiccup ever found out, that Hiccup would abandon him.  
Because Hiccup wouldn't want to be looked at like that. To be loved by a guy. It would ruin their friendship.  
But Jack had already done that. With his feelings, that he could no longer to contain.

He told Rapunzel everything. He told her how he wanted to tell Hiccup. How he wanted to kiss him and hug him and hold him close. But Jack was scared. He told her that he didn't want to be hated by Hiccup. Because that was what Hiccup would do…

"Right?" Jack looked to Rapunzel with large puppy dog eyes, tears threatening to fall as he admitted he didn't have the courage to ask Hiccup himself.  
Rapunzel looked at the boy, her face sad. Jack was really destroying himself over this. He was stressed and tired, constantly worried that Hiccup would see him watching a little too long. That maybe Hiccup would realise Jack's feelings, without the boy actually confessing. Then everything would fall apart.  
Everything, _everything…_

"I understand what you're worried about," Punzie said slowly, turning her attention to the TV. "And you're one hundred percent sure that you are in love with him?"  
"One hundred percent," Jack answered immediately, desperate for a solution to his troubles. "Okay," the girl answered slowly, her mind focused as she tried to think. "Give me a sec. I think I have an idea."

Which was why Jack was stood here now, in the corner of a bar, laughing at a joke that wasn't that funny from a guy whose name escaped him. He was tall and thin and had a certain dark charm about him, but he was no way attractive in Jack's head.

So why was it that Rapunzel had sent him here? Well the answer was sat across the room, in one of the VIP booths that only the popular and rich could get themselves into.  
And there, sat in the middle of the teenagers and older men, was a thin brunette, drunk from alcohol and louder and far more wild that Jack had seen him before. He was wearing a crop top with skinny tight black jeans, ripped at the knees that showed off his butt and thin legs. He had styled his hair messily and was wearing illuminated paint that showed up from the black light.  
Patterns on his face and arms and suspicious hands prints on each butt cheeks, like an open invitation.  
In fact, everything about Hiccup was screaming, _"Please fuck me!"_ The way he was dressed and the way he was acting as he flirted with the other guys, giving away free kisses and rubbing his body against them suggestively.

It made Jack sick.  
And sad.  
And angry.

He didn't quite know how he felt as he stormed across the bar, budging past the bouncer and slipping out onto the busy street, filled with night life and party goers. The cold air of the morning did some to sober up Jack's whiskey shots, but it did nothing to the turmoil he felt in his chest as he hailed a taxi and took a ride home.

Without a key, Jack found himself nearly knocking down the front door, crying his eyes out as he was met with a pissed-off Merida, for being woken at 4 0'clock in the morning. But she said nothing as Jack bundled into her arms, sobbing into her hair, crying pathetically as the two sank down onto the front door step.  
Merida tried her best to soothe his pain, shushing him and rocking him gently, murmuring things that Jack could barely hear over the sound of his heart breaking.

They stayed like that for hours, until the door opened and in came Rapunzel from her night shift at the hospital. With the sight of her best friends in a mess, she joined them, ushering them to the living room where the three sat and cried and laughed, trying to cheer up the broken hearted boy.

* * *

"What happened?"  
"I don't know," Merida whispered, trying to pull her body from underneath Jack's sleeping form. "He came in and just started crying. I couldn't get anything out of him," the ginger confessed, looking down at her best friend.

"It may have been my fault," Rapunzel said, biting her lip, a guilty feeling chewing her out.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I sent him to the club Hiccup works at."  
"PUNZIE!" Merida was gobsmacked, shouting in her surprise. Jack stirred slightly, a fresh tear crawling down his cheek as his heartbreak continued to hurt him, in his drunken state.

"What were you thinking?" the Ginger hissed angrily. No wonder Jack was distraught. He had seen Hiccup like that… His best friend…  
"I thought that if Jack saw that Hiccup was into guys he would realise he has a shot–"  
"Do you even realise what Hiccup does in the club?" The girl looked confused. "He works behind the bar, serving drinks–"  
"He's an entertainer!" Merida growled, her voice growing. "He's the one that they ask for to give _extra_ service."

Rapunzel couldn't have felt any worse. She didn't really understand where she had sent Jack, nor what he was going to witness. And it had been her to tell Jack. To reveal him to that Hiccup was– "He's one of those lap dancers. He says the only reason he does it is because it pays three times more than being a bartender."  
Rapunzel shook her head. "But he told me–"  
"Do you really think he would go around telling everyone he is a hired stripper? Come on Blondie. Think!"

Merida growled to herself, looking down at Jack's tear stained face. His eyes were puffy and his nose was running all over her cotton pyjama bottoms.  
"Whatever," she muttered, pulling Jack to sit up. "Frosty, come on, wake up." The boy's eyes opened quickly, disorientated as he tried to figure out where he was. "Oh, Mer. M' sorry," he slurred, rolling off of her lap. He fell to the floor, trying to get to his feet. "Come on, I'll help you," Merida said, helping him stand.  
"You better be ready to apologise to him for this," she said over her shoulder, glaring at the Blonde girl left on the sofa. She was ready to cry herself, guilty for putting Jack through so much pain. She watched, unsure what to do as Merida led Jack to his bedroom and sent him to bed. The ginger went to bed herself, turning out the living room light without so much as a glance to Punzie, still sat on the sofa, her legs curled around her.

 _It was all her fault…_

* * *

 _Don't worry, it's not finished yet..._


End file.
